


Golden Embers and Sapphire Flames

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [52]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Food mentions, Gen, Marshmallows, Sunburns, The Name Means Absolutely Nothing, more tags to be added when I'm more conscious, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Also known as “High Hopes Low Chill Names”.Basically, literally just everyone hanging out, this is probably going to be incredibly short because I have been running on little more than fumes for like…three days. Uh…yeah. Think of this as crack treated seriously.
Relationships: Yes - Relationship
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 8





	Golden Embers and Sapphire Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been super tiring. It reached triple digits where I am (which is about thirty degrees higher than we normally are) and now I’m sunburnt and exhausted. Anyways, this is how I calm down, so this is what you’re getting from me. Uh…this is probably going to be really stupid, but some of the stuff I looked at is probably going to inspire a future chapter of “High Hopes Low Parenting Skills”.  
> Also, once I’m down with this sort of “backlog” that we’re dealing with right now, which is where there’s a pretty massive influx of fanfics from me right now. It’ll slow down pretty quickly, I need to just…figure out when I’m going to type them out and stuff. Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes and stuff, no one betas for me and on top of that I’ve nearly passed out two days in a row.  
> Anyways, let’s jump into this.

Yawning, Paddy settled down next to Malark on the ground. Glancing over, he seemed to think something out in his mind and then let his head rest on Malark’s shoulder. The assassin didn’t move, and Paddy closed his eyes and slowly leaned into him even more. “Just let me know if this is uncomfortable.” Paddy mumbled, and Malark shifted to wrap an arm over the wood elf’s shoulders.

“It’s not uncomfortable.” The two shared a glance, and Paddy yawned again before settling in even more. Sure the ground was rough, but it was nicer than stone and they had been trying to get out of a ravine for the last three days. For now, Mina and Zada were working with the fire, and Nagar and Gimgar had come back with some extra supplies and a bag of apples. _Where_ they got the apples, Malark wasn’t sure, but Terra grabbed them immediately and started slicing some into little chunks. Meanwhile, Ava was lying in the dirt on her back, Brio scribbling in her notebook nearby.

It’d been a hot day, and moving up a whole ravine wasn’t exactly the most relaxing of adventures. As a result, they were sunburnt and thirsty and tired. Really, really tired.

Mina sent a particular look at Malark as Paddy cuddled into him even more, throwing an arm across the other’s chest. Thanks to the many, _many_ layers the wood elf had refused to take off, he hadn’t been in the best of situations so far and everyone had been trying to make sure no one else passed out. There had been a few close calls, with Nagar having to carry Malark to a shady spot after he randomly dropped in the middle of the day. Mina had ended up needing to go after Ava and Paddy when the two got stuck after a rockslide.

Glaring back at her, Malark turned and yawned, feeling the sunburn on the side of his face stinging just a little bit. If they had been in a desert, he could have found some plants to help with the sunburns, but it was too dark for the moment anyways and he didn’t feel like doing much more than what he was for the moment. Which was…nice, he would admit.

Paddy moved and then made a sound Malark guessed was discomfort. Something was up with the wood elf, and Malark glanced down to see a few reddish sunburns across the backs of his hands and on his nose and mouth where his makeup didn’t cover and his gloves left his skin bare. “You okay? These look pretty painful.” Malark murmured, and Paddy nodded into his shoulder. “Are you sure?”

“I’m fine.” Paddy mumbled, and Ava abruptly sat up and started digging through her bag. A grin crossed her face, and she pumped a fist in the air.

“Guys! We have marshmallows!” Pulling up one of the bags, Ava shook them around din the air. Groaning, Paddy pulled himself upright. On the back of the wood elf’s neck, Malark could see even more sunburns scrawled across his skin. He stretched and then grimaced, and Mina sent him a sympathetic look.

“I hate ravines.” Gimgar announced as she dramatically flopped on the ground by the fire. Outside their little shelter, nothing more than a little hole in the top of the canyon wall where they had set up for the night, the wind whispered and played with the clothes they had left to dry. Because _waterfalls_ were a thing, too.

Grabbing a flask, Paddy took a quick drink, poured a tiny amount in his hand, and then rubbed it on the back of his neck. Malark could see the moment when his companion regretted the move, because his expression changed from neutral to pained.

“Okay, you know what, you’re miserable.” Zada announced, coming over and gently touching the sunburnt skin before looking through her own bag. “Okay, who’s sunburnt?” Nearly everyone raised their hands, and Zada sighed.

They spent the rest of the night eating marshmallows and treating the minor burns.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to hae them eat smores but apparently those are American only and Britain doesn’t even have graham crackers (and apparently Alex does not like candy corn? Honestly I get why I usually only eat them around October and Halloween anyways,so it’s not lime there’s a lot. Also, I’m really sorry for any…….typos that made their way into his. I’m sleep depreived. Very sleep drpved.


End file.
